


Made with Love

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Friendship, Hugs, Knitting, Love Confessions, M/M, Midwinter, Pining, Presents, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020-2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: There is a much-loved set of traditions involving his knitwear which Gai observes every year around midwinter . . . but maybe this year they might be expanded, just a little?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Umino Iruka
Comments: 21
Kudos: 67
Collections: Kalira's Iruka Winter Bingo Stories (2020-2021), The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	Made with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the space 'Cosy Sweaters' on my [Iruka Winter Bingo](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/33520.html) board!
> 
> Tumblr post [here](https://kalira.tumblr.com/post/638146439067860992/made-with-love-kalira-naruto-archive-of-our).

“-yes, and that’s why the _jounin_ should get involved with the survival classes; not to mention having more hands around the kids when they’re _out in the snow_ , in the wilderness, besides.” Iruka said passionately, scowling at Kakashi.

“Ah, but you see, that would require jounin to deal with your pre-genin monsters.” Kakashi said archly. “There are _reasons_ we don’t deal with the little beasts until they graduate.”

“Deal with,” Iruka rolled his eyes, “Kakashi since when do you _deal with_ genin anyway? I happen to know you’ve summarily bounced back every team the Hokage sends to you.”

Kakashi eyed him with speculative curiosity. “None of them have been from your classes.”

“I’m nosy.” Iruka said dryly. “It’s easy enough to track down anyway. My point?”

“There are reasons for that, too.” Kakashi said, sniffing.

Iruka stifled a laugh. Ridiculous bratty jounin.

“And I do have to deal with genin, anyway,” Kakashi pouted behind his mask, “my-”

“There you are! Kakashi,” Shisui slid abruptly out of nowhere to an even higher degree than most jounin, Iruka thought, telling his heart rate to go back to something more manageable even as he eyed Kakashi and Shisui catching up side by side with small shoves that were almost certainly affectionate, “why are you not wearing your nice sweater?”

“ _Shisui._ ” Kakashi clutched his chest. “You _wound_ me, really?”

“It was made for you with _love_ , Kakashi! And it’s cold!” Shisui wrapped his own scarf, black with a small, bright uchiwa stitched at either end, around Kakashi’s neck. “I _will_ get you in that sweater before the winter is out,” he said, tugging Kakashi down and almost murmuring in his ear, only just loud enough for Iruka to hear, “don’t think I won’t, babe.”

“You are a _menace_.” Kakashi snarled in his face, eye narrowed, and Shisui laughed, kissing his nose and disappearing again without so much as the customary puff of leaves and fog most ninja used to disguise their shunshin.

“. . .your boyfriend knits?” Iruka hazarded after a moment. It was a bit rude to speak to him about it that way if he’d made Kakashi a sweater, but then, Shisui had appeared and promptly slammed Kakashi in the ribs, and Kakashi had just snarled in his face like an angry wolf. Their relationship escaped Iruka, though he knew they loved each other dearly and he was happy for them.

He just didn’t want anything like their insanity for himself. Iruka dealt with enough insanity between his pre-genin and his mission desk duties, he didn’t want to play at _more_ , with added aggression, in his off hours.

“Hn? Oh, no, certainly not.” Kakashi shook his head, then tilted his head up snootily. “Shisui makes temari, a good traditional hobby like a _proper Uchiha_.” he said dryly, and Iruka snickered. “No, Gai knits. With love, of course. As he’ll tell you himself.”

“. . .Gai-sensei?” Iruka questioned, blinking, trying to picture. . .

He didn’t know Gai well, of course, despite their respective relationships with Kakashi, but. . . Iruka stifled a sigh.

Gai was a very striking, very _charming_ man - prone to jounin insanity, for sure, but at least from Iruka’s perspective it seemed rather less . . . likely to _spill_ than most. And Iruka was fairly skilled at judging jounin by now; it was one reason he was friends with Kakashi, who was certainly mad, but mostly in an awkward, confusing sense. His rougher edges were smoothed over gently when he was around civilians, or even - despite his decrying how much he loathed the monsters - younger ninja, and however much Iruka didn’t _understand_ his relationship with Shisui, just as prone to jounin madness if in different ways, they balanced each other well and with obvious care, the aggression never spilling over.

As did Kakashi and Gai, in their ever-ongoing antagonistic relationship built on competition. At first blush the thought of Gai _knitting_ sounded mad, but after a moment Iruka could easily picture it, somehow.

“Of course. It’s good for dexterity, and he likes making things.” Kakashi said with a fluid shrug. “I believe all of his students received sweaters for midwinter last year.”

Iruka paused for a moment, trying to picture. . .

“The little Hyuuga’s face was _delightful_.” Kakashi advised in a low voice, and Iruka tried to stifle a laugh. It was unkind. But he could only _imagine_. . .

“That’s very sweet of him.” Iruka said, and sighed wistfully again. “For you, too. You should wear it!”

“He gives me one every year.” Kakashi said with a pained look. “For my birthday. I usually get books and what-have-you for midwinter. Sometimes a quilt.”

“He makes quilts too?” Iruka said, blinking.

“Not so well as Kakashi does.” Shisui said, and Iruka nearly jumped out of his skin as the jounin swung around him from what _had_ been empty space at his left, a breath ago. “Sorry, sensei! I think he’s still trying to match Kakashi at them. Babe, can I _borrow you_ briefly?” he asked, looping an arm around Kakashi’s neck, arching to press close against him and casting a look towards Iruka again.

Kakashi eyed him and just when Iruka was about to say of course it was fine-

“No, I was just going over plans for helping Iruka with his class’ winter survival camping course.” Kakashi said, and Iruka stared. “You’ll have to deal with your cousin without me, poor pet.” he said with zero sympathy.

Shisui made a sulky noise, and Kakashi caught him around the waist and nuzzled his cheek. “You’ll survive. I’ll make dinner if he does too.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Shisui said sulkily, and leaned his head against Kakashi’s.

“Every week.” Kakashi said peaceably, and kissed Shisui through his mask before he disappeared again.

“How did you get used to that?” Iruka asked, shaking his head a little.

“What?” Kakashi asked, and Iruka knew him fairly well but still would have _sworn_ it was honest confusion on his face.

Iruka shook his head. “So. . . You’re helping me with my class, are you?” he asked archly, grinning. He had _no_ intention of letting Kakashi weasel out of it, even if he’d said it to put his boyfriend off.

“Maa, so it seems.” Kakashi smiled lazily. “So, what’s the plan, sensei?”

Iruka grinned a little wider, plotting.

* * *

Kakashi was _assaulted_ the moment he stepped inside his apartment, and he lashed out appropriately in reaction, kneeing Gai in the ribs and ducking past Shisui’s arms, kicking at his ankles. Shisui leapt lightly and stayed easily on his feet, of course, and Gai didn’t show so much as a sign of discomfort, but Kakashi was still away from them and the piece of knitwear Shisui had in his hands.

“I _will_ , babe! Watch me!” Shisui threatened, laughing and shaking the sweater, and Kakashi shook his head.

“I always do.” Kakashi said wryly. “Who knows what you’d get up to behind my back if I didn’t.”

Shisui put a hand to his heart, and Kakashi couldn’t tell if it was intended to show how wounded he was or how touched by the comment. Perhaps both.

Kakashi shook his head, turning to Gai. “Ne, Gai. Come here.” he beckoned, and Gai crossed towards him, looking attentive, Shisui following. “No, you, fuck off.” He pointed at his lover, and Shisui pouted, then threw the sweater at his head and ducked into the kitchen, laughing.

“Kakashi?” Gai asked curiously.

Kakashi smoothed out the sweater - it really was an _atrocious_ shade of electric blue and brilliant green stripes, but he’d have started wearing it already if they hadn’t made such a game of the thing every year - and folded it over the back of the battered, squashy arm chair. “Gai. About your knitwear.”

Gai met his gaze earnestly, and Kakashi took a breath, steeling himself.

“Your very heartfelt, made with love knitwear.” Kakashi said, and Gai beamed, eyes going misty at the acknowledgement. Fortunately Kakashi had already known he wasn’t getting out of this conversation without being both crushed and cried on, most likely, and had prepared himself accordingly. “You should gift some of it to Iruka this midwinter.”

Gai froze, eyes widening. Kakashi arched a brow, daring him to deny that he _would_.

Shifting slightly, dipping his head, Gai licked his lips. “Kakashi. . . We are not truly close enough. . . I would,” his voice was a little raw, “truly love to give him a gift, but I would not wish to make him feel uncomfortable.”

“Gai.” Kakashi caught his best friend’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “I have been friends with Iruka for years. I have been _suffering_ through letting him bully me into chaperoning his class on a camping trip, and I am _telling you_. . .”

Gai sniffed, watching him hopefully.

“Make Iruka one of your sweaters, give it to him, and _tell him why_.” Kakashi said gently, shaking Gai’s shoulder just enough to be felt.

“. . .truly, Kakashi?” Gai asked tentatively, and Kakashi sighed, casting his gaze upwards.

“I won’t speak of it.” Kakashi said carefully, because Gai might be his very best friend, but no more would he betray a confidence - even one he had managed to all but trick out of Iruka - to him than anyone else. “But if you value my advice. . .”

“I have already made him one.” Gai said, and Kakashi laughed softly.

“Of course you have.” Kakashi grinned, cocking his head. “Is it green?”

“Blue. With knotwork pattern cabling. And purple cuffs.” Gai said, smiling a little.

“Iruka likes blue.” Kakashi said non-committally. “Give it to him.”

Kakashi sighed as Gai caught him into a crushing hug, wailing in his ear about what a good friend he was and how amazing Iruka was and how he could not _wait_ to give his gift.

“Of course I am.” Kakashi said with a sniff, patting Gai’s back. “And,” he paused, hugging Gai tight in return, voice low, “you’re pretty great yourself, Gai. Iruka will appreciate that.”

Gai sobbed a little louder and Shisui peeked out of the kitchen, giving them an alarmed look and gesturing vaguely. Kakashi shook his head slightly and flicked his fingers, and Shisui nodded, smiling at Kakashi and then retreating again.

“And if he doesn’t, tell me, and I’ll make sure he knows better.” Kakashi said, and Gai drew back, crying a denial of any need for such and his appreciation of Kakashi’s friendship at once.

Kakashi grinned and punched him lightly in the shoulder. “Hey, you’re _my_ Eternal Rival, right? You deserve the best.”

Gai beamed, and Kakashi tugged him back in for another hug, rubbing his shoulders.

* * *

Iruka jolted up, kicking a little, and cursed as he landed on the balls of his feet, his splayed fingers, and one knee on the floor beside his bed. If one of his students had woken him up trying to _break into his apartment_ , again, Iruka was going to make them work so hard they’d have _nightmares_ of pop quizzes. . .

Iruka shoved lightly with his hands, popping himself up to his feet and sparing a cursory check that he was decent - one pyjama leg was jammed up past the muscle of his calf, and he kicked at it as he walked - on his way to the door, stomping silently.

He swung the door open already puffing himself up to bellow and nearly choked as he stopped himself. “Gai-sensei?” Iruka said uncertainly, suddenly very aware of his still twisted pyjama pants - the hem was still lodged halfway over his calf - and the ratty uniform shirt that had been taken out of his duty rotation three years ago because it was full of holes.

“Iruka-sensei!” Gai beamed at him, and Iruka wondered if it was some kind of genjutsu that he felt physically warmer. “A most bountiful and pleasant morning to you!”

“. . .good morning.” Iruka said reflexively.

“And also the happiest of midwinters!” Gai said brightly, and held up a brilliant green parcel with yellow ribbons. “I have brought a gift for you!”

Iruka startled, eyes widening. “Oh! I- Thank you!” he said awkwardly, fingers tightening on the door. “Ah, coffee? Come in?” He paused, taking a breath. “Happy midwinter, Gai-sensei. Would you like to come in for coffee?” he asked more sensibly.

“I would not like to trouble you!” Gai said, but he edged closer hopefully.

“It’s no trouble, of course not.” Iruka said, though he felt like at least half his brain was still back in his bed. “Come inside.”

Gai accepted happily, holding his squashy parcel close. Iruka closed the door and led him to the kitchen, acutely aware of his state of dress but not quite feeling like he should excuse himself to change. He rummaged around for the good coffee - he’d been told that his usual stuff could be classified as an assassination attempt; Shisui drank it but Iruka had _suspicions_ about Uchiha tastebuds, and Kakashi only ever drank tea - and set it up to brew as Gai sat politely at his kitchen table.

Gai seemed very . . . big. In Iruka’s kitchen. He wasn’t bothersome or imposing but he was very . . . _present_.

“Sorry about that, it will be done soon.” Iruka said, seating himself opposite Gai with a smile.

“Thank you!” Gai said, returning it with beaming brightness. “This is for you!” He pushed the parcel across the table to Iruka, and he had heard Gai say so the first time, but. . .

“For me?” Iruka asked softly, fingertips brushing the paper. “I’m sorry, I haven’t. . .”

“I do not wish for a gift!” Gai said swiftly. “I mean- I did not expect a gift from you, I know it is very presumptuous of me to bring this to you today, and I beg your indulgence, Iruka-sensei!”

Iruka blinked, lifting his head to look at Gai again instead of the present. “Presumptuous?” he repeated. To bring him a present?

“Please accept the gift, at least.” Gai said, and Iruka blinked.

“Of course! Thank you.” he said again, fingering the ribbon. “Er, shall I. . .” he trailed off as the coffee finished percolating. “Just a moment.” he said instead, rising with a reluctant brush of his fingers over the parcel and moving to pour coffee for them both.

“Please, open it, if you would!” Gai nodded as Iruka looked at him, and Iruka smiled.

“I will, of course.” Iruka wondered at it, shaking his head slightly as he remembered talking with Kakashi about Gai’s presents. “Ah, sugar or milk?” he asked, gesturing to the second mug before stirring a couple of spoonfuls into his own coffee.

“No thank you!” Gai said, and Iruka shrugged, bringing his coffee over to him and sitting down, leaving his own mug to the side and reaching for the parcel.

He glanced up at Gai cautiously, then tugged at the ribbon, shredding the paper swiftly, feeling the giving softness of whatever was inside. A wild thought occurred to him and Iruka’s breath caught as he wondered, and then-

A soft, but bright blue armful of knitting spilled out of the paper into his arms. Iruka unfolded it and held up a cosy sweater with complex patterns striped down it in the same soft blue - and a similarly soft, rich purple edging the collar and cuffs. A sweater.

“Oh.” Iruka said, licking his lips and bringing the sweater closer to himself. “Oh, Gai, it’s-”

“If you do not like it, I shall-”

“No!” Iruka interrupted quickly, before Gai could make a training promise or try to make up for it or apologise or- or anything. “No it’s- Gai,” Iruka caught himself, “Gai-sensei, it’s _lovely_ , thank you very much.” He stroked the sweater, tracing the raised pattern that was like a woven cord shaped out of knitted bands.

“Please, I would like it very much if you- if you felt you could call me without an honorific.” Gai said, and Iruka looked up, cradling the sweater to his chest. Gai met his gaze intently, and Iruka felt a little breathless. Gai’s beaming, _sparkling_ smile was nowhere to be seen, and he looked incredibly focused and intense. It made Iruka shiver.

Pushing his coffee aside, Gai reached across the table and gently touched Iruka’s wrists; not holding on to him but just making contact.

“I would never wish to press my feelings where they are not wanted,” Gai said, and Iruka’s eyes widened, “but I was . . . _encouraged_ and I felt it right I at least speak my heart to you, Iruka-sensei.”

He was speaking so very _carefully_ , Iruka thought, and his heart fluttered.

“Kakashi.” Iruka said, and Gai startled, then winced. “Kakashi said,” Iruka qualified, feeling the slight tugging of a smile, “that you knit, and he told me that you make all your sweaters with,” he paused, licking his lips, “with love.”

Gai pinked, a charmingly rosy shade that was not at all what Iruka would have guessed, if he’d thought of Gai blushing at all. “Yes.” he said softly, and dipped his head, then met Iruka’s eyes again. “It was very much made for you with love, Iruka-sensei. I only hope that you will accept the gift and even if you wish for nothing _else_ from me that you will enjoy the sweater and that it will keep you warm this winter!”

“Gai.” Iruka said, then pushed back from the table, still holding the sweater close. Gai pulled his hands back immediately, and Iruka smiled slightly as he moved around the table towards Gai, who was staring up at him. “I think you should call me without an honorific too, don’t you?”

Gai’s breath caught and Iruka tipped his head, hugging the sweater and then freeing a hand to reach out to Gai, stroking his cheek. Gai shivered and nudged into the touch, and the look of almost awe on his face was both gratifying and nerve-wracking.

“I don’t have a gift for you,” Iruka said, and Gai shook his head slightly, beginning to speak; Iruka rested a fingertip on his lips and he fell silent immediately, “but I would like to give you something, if you wouldn’t mind?”

Gai blinked, smiling behind Iruka’s finger, and nodded. Iruka grinned at him and dropped a hand to the collar of his flak vest, tugging at him. Though Iruka suspected there was no way he could have budged Gai otherwise, he immediately rose obligingly.

Iruka hummed, moving right up into Gai’s space and winding one arm around his broad shoulders. Gai’s arms came up around him slowly and Iruka snuggled encouragingly against him, lifting his head to kiss Gai’s cheek softly.

Gai’s arms tightened around his waist and Iruka tipped his head down, not quite leaning it against Gai’s shoulder.

“Iruka.” Gai said, and his voice was a little deeper now, Iruka could _feel it_ where they were pressed together, a gentle thrum; it made him shiver again. “May I take you on a date?”

Iruka went still, then grinned, hidden near Gai’s neck. “I would like that very much.” he said honestly, and Gai’s arms tightened around him. “Thank you for the sweater. I love it.”

Gai laughed, a soft boom that made Iruka laugh as well, and his sparkling grin was back when Iruka finally moved away a little, but it was somehow softer than Iruka had ever seen it before. He jumped when Gai took his hand and bent, kissing it softly, and he thought _he_ might be blushing now.

“I am so glad you are pleased with it!” Gai said, beaming. “May I take you to dinner tonight?” he asked hopefully, still holding Iruka’s hand, and his eyes widened.

“I would. . . I mean, I would enjoy that,” Iruka said, “but it’s midwinter? Will-”

“Oh! Of course! You will have plans already, I apologise!” Gai said immediately, bowing slightly.

“No, not really.” Iruka admitted with a wry laugh. “It’s just me, pretty much. I’ll see Naruto for lunch and then it’s mostly. . .” He gestured vaguely.

“Then please allow me to take you out for the evening!” Gai asked, and Iruka laughed a little more, squeezing his hand.

“I would love to.” Iruka said, then cocked his head, letting a playful edge creep into his smile. “Will we be going somewhere I can wear my new sweater?”

Gai looked surprised, then delighted. “I will be sure of it!” he promised, and Iruka laughed happily.

* * *

“Told you I’d get you in that thing before the winter was out.” Shisui said lazily, snuggling against his chest.

Kakashi snorted, ruffling his lover’s hair, toying with the messy curls. “You always do.” he said lazily. Shisui’s fingers curled a little more firmly into the soft knit over his stomach - this year’s sweater was silvery-grey with emerald green cuffs and might even have been almost calm if not for the jagged streaks of electric blue wound through the whole thing. It was still slightly less eye-smarting than last year’s, though given the length of his friendship with Gai Kakashi had somewhat adjusted to higher levels of eye-smarting as a matter of course than most people ever dealt with.

“I always _do_ , too.” Shisui said with a sniff.

Kakashi laughed. “Yes. That too.” He shifted a little, twining his legs more cosily with his lover’s, and Shisui let out a little purr. “Uchineko.” he murmured idly.

“I have the crows.” Shisui protested, but it wasn’t very firm. Particularly as he arched into Kakashi’s fingers trailing down the nape of his neck with another soft purring noise.

“Mm. Of course.” Kakashi kneaded his lover’s nape, closing his eye, enjoying soaking in the warmth Shisui radiated so easily - for all his spare frame - after an entire day out in the snow with his genin. Bless the Uchiha tendency towards hot blood. At least in this.

“Iruka’s sweater is worse than yours this year.” Shisui observed, and Kakashi startled, then laughed. “Did he only get a one-year ‘I’m in love with you’ pass on that?”

“That’s open to interpretation,” Kakashi said idly, and tugged lightly at the hair fluffed up over Shisui’s neck, “but I think Iruka _asked_ for that. . .” he paused, uncertain how to define _the sweater_ that Iruka had been wearing everywhere since midwinter. “Orange.” he said simply, unable to put further words to the riot of spirals and eye-searing colours.

“. . .oh kami, _why_.” Shisui said, pushing himself up a little and looking Kakashi in the eye.

“To match Naruto, I think.” Kakashi said wryly, shaking his head slightly. Naruto, of course, _loved_ it, even more for matching Iruka.

“Oh kami.” Shisui said again, and Kakashi guessed by the look on his face he was picturing _the sweater_ , possibly in duplicate. “You ah. . .”

“Every day.” Kakashi sighed. “Sasuke refuses to wear his, you should wrestle _him_ into his gift.”

“Ungrateful.” Shisui observed. “Isn’t his blue?”

“Uchiha blue. With red stripes.” Kakashi provided. He’d seen Gai working on it. “Sakura likes hers, or at least she pretends to very politely.” It was an almost muted green with a bright pink lacy pattern at the collar, cuffs, and hem, and a slightly more feminine shape, and she wore it almost as often as Naruto wore his.

Shisui huffed. “ _Asked_ for. . . Well,” he paused, snorting, lips quirking, “the man did also choose _Gai_.”

Kakashi made an affronted noise and pinched him.

“I love you, babe, but your friends are insane.” Shisui said, eeling away from Kakashi’s fingers. It did not work very well with their legs still tangled together, and he wasn’t trying to pull free of their embrace. Kakashi pinched him again for good measure. “They are!”

Kakashi hummed. “Do we know anyone who isn’t?” he asked wryly, and Shisui laughed, twining his arms around Kakashi’s neck and cuddling down into him again.

“Fair enough.” Shisui said against his neck. “I’m happy for them, anyway. They look _ridiculously_ happy together.”

“Mm.” Kakashi rumbled contentedly, more focused on the cosy feeling of being here with his _own_ lover. He nuzzled Shisui affectionately.

Shisui purred again, going lax atop him, fingers curling into the sweater over his hip, knuckles rubbing his side through the soft knit.


End file.
